Trouble With Manors
by Keiishi-san
Summary: A short slash ficlet involving Harry and Draco sneaking around the Slytherin’s home, in search of privacy…


  
Author's notes: So I've recently gone and fallen for Harry Potter. I blame Draco Malfoy for this. Sexy evil blonde…I can't resist those. *hugs her EvilBlondeShogun!Nakago doll* A short ficlet involving Harry and Draco sneaking around our Slytherin's home, in search of privacy… 

**Trouble With Manors**

Harry Potter was absolutely certain of one thing. Whatever he decided to do after finishing Hogwarts it would definitely not, repeating _not_, include using his money to buy a huge manor for his use. After having spent the last hour creeping around this particular example of gloom-and-doom gothic architecture and idly counting the number of stern-faced portraits giving him disapproving glances – thirty-five, as his boyfriend had quite an impressive amount of ancestors noted for wicked deeds which had earned them prominent places on the walls – he had reached the conclusion that he would be a modern wizard and get himself a nice, comfortable flat, regardless of the recent trend favouring traditional values in wizardly homebuilding. 

"How many rooms do you have anyway?" Harry supposed he sounded a little whiny. He did have the right, though. He hadn't dragged himself here and risked death-on-discovery just so he could admire the souvenirs various generations of Malfoys had placed on display. 

"We'll be there soon enough. It wasn't my fault that my main bedroom was being cleaned." Draco did seem slightly vexed, so Harry took comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one getting fed up with manors. 

"Don't you know your way around this place? It is your home after all." 

"The corridors here have a habit of changing as well. I think it might have something to do with the portraits. " Draco glanced at the wall and its portrait of a thin blonde lady looking sulky and tapping her fingers. "The portraits all want to have a good view of the visitors. See and be seen, you know. When they feel especially neglected they change the position of their wall. Of course, that usually means the portrait of the ancestor in the place they want gets a little singed at best. Talmyssra Malfoy's portrait seems to have disappeared since I was here last. She and great-aunt Melusine have been feuding over mother's tea room's wall for years." 

"Charming family you have." 

"I know." 

Harry was trying to think of a witty retort when Draco suddenly pulled at his sleeve and indicated that they should get under the table and stay quiet. Harry didn't object, for even the knowledge of Lucius and Narcissa being on a holiday in Romania didn't entirely succeed in calming his fears about Draco's father finding out about their relationship. 

After a few moments he felt a chill breeze drifting down the corridor, followed by what Harry presumed was another Malfoy. This one was a tall man in his forties, looking very dignified in his fine robes. The effect was a little spoiled by the bloody hole where his heart should have been. Harry waited until the ghost was gone before turning to Draco. 

"Ancestor, I presume." 

"Deman Malfoy. Destroyed quite a few Muggle villages some centuries back." 

A long pause. 

"Charming family you have." 

"Yes, I know, you've made your point, now will you stop repeating that and-" Draco stopped suddenly and then smiled, pointing at a door. "Success! I knew this! A true Malfoy can never be defeated by a mere magical manor!" 

Harry looked at the door. At Draco. "Now will I get what you promised me?" 

"Yes, Potter, step through that door and we can cuddle on my bed in my home." 

"Perfect." 

"Why I agreed I'll never know. I mean, cuddling? I should have demanded more. I-" 

"You know you love it. You know you love me. And you know I love it when I get you to display your repressed caring side." 

Another pause. 

"I wish you'd just let me be the witty one here." 

"Come kiss me and I'll shut up." 

"Jerk." 

"Love you too, Draco." 

"Yes. Now let's go cuddle."   



End file.
